Reasons...
by Odie Kaiba
Summary: Mokuba finally decides to take a chance and reveal his feelings to his longtime crush! Warning: M/M, lemon yaoi and higher ratings are possible in future chapters. Unusual pairing, but Mokuba is an adult in this fic.
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: Swearing, OOC-ness, strange pairing, possible M/M sex in the future!  
  
Disclaimer: There is a big ol' list of folks who own and operate the Yu-Gi- Oh franchise, and my stupid little name is not on that list. Plain and simple, although it still sucks.  
  
A/N: I think I gush WAY too much in my thank-yous and shout-outs, but that's because I really admire you guys so… so I'll keep things brief! Many, many thanks go out to each and every person who took a moment of their valuable time to read my cra…fanfics! I am eternally grateful to you all. I'm kind of short on time, but I wanted to personally name everyone who has encouraged me. I hope you know who you are, and if not, I will make it known more so in the future. Now, this is another sequel to my "Baby Brother" fanfic, and this time, it's from Mokuba's POV. Sorry about the meager length, but I have been quite busy lately, and I will make every effort to update as often as I can. Again, all comments, positive and negative are welcome, I am open to anything. As a reminder, in this fic, Mokuba is eighteen years old, has a crush on Jounouchi (please, don't squick…I'll be nice to the boys!) and is now best friends with Shizuka, Jounouchi's sister, who he used to date. As a warning, there will be Mokuba/ Jounouchi in the future, so be aware. Love to all, and please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on and hurry up, we don't have all day!"  
  
"I'm coming, Mokuba, I'm coming! Just give me one more minute, I can't find my belt!"  
  
Oh geez…I turn away from the stairs in annoyance and stalk back to the living room to pace around some more. If she's looking for something, it's going to be a long-assed "minute". For as long as I've known Shizuka, I could never understand her concept of time. Whenever she says "Give me a minute," that actually translates to: " I will take as long as I damn well please, so sit tight and shut the hell up!" For the past 45 minutes, I've been waiting for her to get dressed, and in all that time before and after my arrival, she couldn't possibly put an outfit together? Women, I tell ya…  
  
The reason why I'm even at Shizuka's at the first place is because I agreed to drive her over to some book signing across town. Her mom needed the car for a weekend getaway with her new "friend"- some guy she met at a party. Shizuka isn't too happy about this "friend", because she is very close to her mother, and as far as she's concerned, no guy is ever going to be worthy of dating her mom. But I've met him, and I think he's pretty cool. He's your average guy, good-natured and a little quieter than most. There's just something about him that rings familiar, like I know someone that acts like him…Oh well, I'm not stressing over it, just as long as he treats Shizuka's mother like a queen, I'm happy. After all, she's always treated me like I'm her own son, so I understand how Shizuka feels, I'm protective of her as well. I hope she's happy with that guy.  
  
For like the hundredth time, I look at my watch again. Damn,since when did "one more minute" mean ten? I swear, I'm gonna get one of those kiddie kindergarten clocks with the big-assed hands, and show Shizuka how to differentiate between a minute and a whole fricking hour…I'm going nuts here, I've got plans too, and pacing around in here all day just isn't in my agenda! Okay, I'm going to try this one more time. I head for the stairs again, shoving both of my fists in my pockets in frustration. If she doesn't come down when I call her this time, I'm going up there and carrying her back to my car, booty-butt naked or dressed!! Whoa, wait a minute, if she's naked, why the hell would I even want to go anywhere?! It HAS been a while since our last little freak session…and I am a red- blooded, horny adult…I shake my head free of the gutter thoughts, and prepare myself to scream to Shizuka at the top of my lungs.  
  
Before I even hold my breath, she appears at the top of the stairs. Yeow, she looks good…She's got on this long black dress that splits nearly up to her hips on both sides, and a blessedly low-plunging neckline that drops all the way down to her rounded goodies! She's also sporting a pair of kick-ass, dominatrix-looking boots that accentuate her long, pretty legs. Her ruddy-brown hair is tied back into a simple braid, but she still looks hot! Even though she also looks about ready to beat someone's ass…  
  
I shake my head again, vigorously this time, to get every one of my obscenely graphic ideas out of my one-track mind. Damn, I'm getting as bad as Seto's horny ass, I think there's a strand of over-fuck in our DNA sequence…Don't get me wrong, Shizuka's my best friend, and I've got mad respect for her, but I still consider her sexy as hell! But why does she look so agitated?  
  
"Hey, Peanut (my nickname for her…long story!), why the fighting stance? Did you find the belt?" I speak cautiously, because a pissed-off Shizuka is not a fun deal.  
  
She glares at me like I just asked her her shoe size. "No, I didn't find it, and I couldn't find my book either! So not only am I going to be late for the signing, but I don't even have anything to be signed!" She stomps down the steps, those boots making every step reverberate under her angry pressure. She stops before me, clear eyes smouldering.  
  
I bite back a lewd comment that had something to do with her breasts being a fun alternative to a book being signed. After all, markers show better on skin than on paper… I grin, and pull her into a hug instead. "Oh, come on, Peanut, it can't be all that bad. I'll get you a new book, think of it as a gift from me. That would make it more significant, eh? Besides, you're too cute to be angry!"  
  
I feel her body relax against me, her head resting against my chest with a sigh. "Huh, since you put it that way…I guess I'll take you up on that, you're right, it's no big deal. Just promise me one more thing."  
  
I rub her back and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure, anything, what?"  
  
"Don't call me by that stupid, stupid nickname again!"  
  
I chuckle a little, and ruffle the top of her hair in affection. "Oh come on, you know you think I'm cute when I call you by your pet name! You wouldn't be all over me now if that wasn't true!"  
  
Shizuka pulls away from me with a smile and a light punch on my shoulder. "Yeah, whatever, still arrogant as always! Come on let's go, I want to get there on time, and…" She turns her lips up in a secretive, 'I know something you don't know I know' grin. "I think that you have special plans for yourself today…"  
  
I give her the Kaiba's eyebrow (A/N: I know, major copyright infringement…I couldn't help it, I'm such a big Rock fan!). "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
She's already dragging me out of the door in an attempt to avoid answering me. "Forget it, let's go!"  
  
It only takes about twenty minutes to get to the bookstore. It's already packed, people are lined up outside the door. I turn to Shizuka and ask, " What's up with the crowd? There's no book in the world that's so damn good to make anyone want to stand around with a gaggle of geeks just for two seconds worth of an autograph!"  
  
Shizuka glares at me for a second, then sighs in irritation. "Of course, you wouldn't get it, you're a man! Gin Koto is currently the most well- respected authority on women's empowerment, and her latest book 'Men are Mutts: How to Doggy-Style in Reverse' is the hot topic of any modern woman's dialogue! Shoot, it took me years to tame you, and still could use some tips on how to keep you in line!"  
  
"Ha! Tame ME? Well…okay, maybe you have a way of getting to me, but that's only because you're the only woman I know that could ever match me wit for wit! Not like these other chicks… ugh, most of them look like they need their faces signed, Jigglypuff-style, with heavy, indelible ink! Yeesh…give me a minute, I'll take of some things for you."  
  
I get out of the car, and shoulder my way through the primarily female group, giving a few of them the infamous Mokuba –perfect smile just to watch them swoon. Come on, you may think I'm arrogant, but tell me that you don't get pumped up every time people gape at your impossibly good looks! Yeah, uh-huh, I thought so…  
  
I make my way in the bookstore, and catch the store manager, who was a good friend of mine. After a few words, and a fistful of dollars, I make the arrangements necessary to get Shizuka an exclusive personal meeting with the author. Hey, don't mind if I do use the many perks of being the brother of one of the world's top multibillionaires! Besides, Shizuka's day started off kind of cruddy, and I wanted to make it up to her, I hate to see anyone unhappy.  
  
I head back for the car, let my favorite girl out, and tell her that the manger would personally take care of her and whatever she needed. I take her back into the place, and the manager leads her to a comfortable, plush breakroom, to wait in until it is time for her to see the author in private. She grabs me in a chokehold hug, and whispers something sweet in my ear , along with something else that makes my eyes widen significantly. I blush madly and tell her that I'll hold her to that, and to call me when she was ready to leave. As I said before, I've had certain… plans to see someone very important. I think she caught on to something I wasn't telling her, because she kept beaming at me cheesily, even when I turned to go. I'm starting to suspect she knows, but I still want to wait before telling her my plans, because I'm not sure if that "someone important" would be game for what I need to confess, what I've been denying myself for so long…  
  
I leave the bookstore and head back to my car, ignoring the infatuated stares now, because my mind is focused on setting this plan in action. Come to think of it, maybe I shouldn't do this, it does seem kind of corny in retrospect… I quickly dismiss the thought, and mentally embolden myself as I start my car. I quickly look at myself in the mirror, and encourage myself with a confident smile. I am a Kaiba, and whatever a Kaiba wants, a Kaiba will get. Yes, without a doubt, Jounouchi will finally know how I feel… and I will show him just how seriously I take those feelings. I WILL make him happy. I pull off and speed away, anxious to start phase one of my plans…  
  
  
  
Short and uh…awkward, yes, but most definitely to be continued! I just wanted to get a start on this fic before I lost my resolve…Chapter 2 up soon! 


	2. Here goes nothing...

Warnings: Same as previous chapter…I'm sorry, I'm been kind of lazy lately!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, Yu-Gi-Oh could fall off the face of the earth, but I still wouldn't be liable, because it just ain't mine…  
  
A/N: You guys are great! All I can say is I hope you will enjoy this, I still feel a little awkward in writing, but I take great pride in anything I put out to read, so I hope that that pride will emulate in whatever I decide to do with this. Oh, and I am also working on Chapter 3 of "Surprise, surprise", so if I'm kind of slow in updating one fic, most likely it's because I'm working on another. Please excuse my wannabe multitasking, and enjoy!  
  
  
  
As soon as I pull up to the weird, pointy, triangular- shaped building, my nerves decide to renew their edgy dance with the butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe I'm going to do this, I feel like a moron for thinking that I could profess my feelings for someone who probably still sees me as a spunky little kid. No, Mokuba, stop this now, if you back out now, you'll never allow yourself to live down being a sacless wonder…just carry on with this, at least to see if he reacts, if nothing else…  
  
I lean forward and press my forehead to the steering wheel, trying to regain the good ol' confident Mokuba Kaiba that never let anyone or anything bring him down. Huh, sometimes I think there is two of me, I need to stop hanging around Yugi, schizophrenia is becoming a mite too contagious. One of me is ready to grab Jounouchi, throw him to the floor, and show him my acclaimed "seek-and-destroy" technique, and the other me is running scared, wailing and wearing a frilly nightgown. I raise my head up, and decide to evict the wuss in me, and let the willful, manly Mokuba take over. Ha! I am man, hear me grunt!  
  
I step out of the car, lock up, and look up at the weirdest piece of architecture that I could have the misfortune of gazing upon. It's a definite strain on the eyes, it has multicolored points spiking out in too many directions, and a big, hulking neon sign that keeps flashing deformed manga characters sweatdropping and victory-signing. It's very disturbing, but don't let the outside appearance fool you. Inside, it houses the best and rarest games, cards, manga, video, and anything else you could ask for. (Okay, I just sounded like a commercial plug, right? Now I have completely gone insane.)  
  
But it's true, it's true, this monstrosity of a building is home to the best game shop this side of the Pacific! Let me give you a quick explanation: Yugi's grandfather, Sogoroku (sp?) got so much business after the rising popularity of dueling, that he found that one shop wouldn't suffice in keeping up with facilitating the tremendous supplies that he had to order just to keep up with the endless demand. So, to make a long story short, he opened up two more game shops, the one I'm at now, and another in another part of Japan. They're all extremely popular, because he has access to rare, valuable items that would be impossible to find in any other part of the world. It's a hit for Americans, who usually come here and go straight to the adult section for all of the hard-to-find yaoi and yuri doujinshi and sex games. Hmm, one of these days, I'm going to revisit the States, they have the dirtiest minds when it comes to their fanstuffs regarding the popular series that come from here…No offense, melikes the freaky!  
  
So, the reason I'm even here is because the world's most incredible man (next to me, of course), runs this joint. Yes, I'm talking about one beautiful Jounouchi. Because of his dedication to anything that he sets his mind upon, Yugi's grandfather immediately saw the management potential in the flaxen-haired god. Eyahh, I'm starting to sound like Seto, I refuse to become an infatuated poetic mess! But, Jounouchi is so unbelieveable, oh man, I've got to do this, I NEED to do this…  
  
I walk into the scary metal doppelganger of Yugi's hairstyle, and casually walk into the game shop. There are a few people milling about, just looking at the tamer kiddie materials, pretending not to be itching to go to the back at the adult section for the latest edition of the "Dingaling King" manga. I don't really look at them, I'm focused more on the counter, where the man who unwittingly keeps my heart in his back pocket sits, thumbing through a motorcycle mag. He's a man after my own heart, I love biking too! Ah, settle down, Mokuba, just keep your could-care-less demeanor and approach the guy…  
  
I "casually" walk as fast as I can to the counter, and mentally deck the wussy nightgown-sporting Mokuba that keeps randomly popping up whenever I'm in Jounouchi's presence. When I reach it, he doesn't seem to notice I'm there, I guess he's engrossed in the pleasures of rearsets, exhausts, and brackets, oh my. See, another reason why I gotta tell him, we share so many of the same interests!  
  
I shift nervously from foot to foot, which looks really ridiculous for a guy whose over six feet. I clear my throat, and summon up enough resolve to just say "Hey, Jou."  
  
He nearly falls out of the high stool he's sitting on, his beautiful, beautiful brown eyes nearly bugging out of his head. He glares at me for a second, and registers who I am. " Whoa…Mokuba, man, I'm sorry, I wasn't even paying attention!" He stands up and beams at me, god, he's so gorgeous. I nearly crumple at the sight. I've got it baaad…  
  
I straighten myself up, under no circumstances will I let him see me get all schoolgirly every time I marvel at his awesomeness. I must pay attention to the task at hand, or else he'll deem me as a snotnosed, spunky little kid that he used to see me as. I deepen my voice a little, I can already sense the squeak threatening to givaway my nervousness around him.  
  
"Naw, it's okay, I didn't mean to scare you. What were you reading just now, is that next month's issue of 'My Bike is Bigger Than Yours'?"  
  
Jounouchi brightens his smile even more, I swear that it's reserved for me and me only. That would be nice… " Yeah, you read these regularly too? Awesome! My sister thinks it's just another greasy biking mag."  
  
I chuckle lightly, much more comfortable now partly because of the topic of Shizuka, and partly because, well, Jounouchi has a way of making anyone feel like they're his best friend. Am I gushing again? Sorry, this isn't me, I'm not really this disgustingly infatuated with anything…unless it's you-know-who!  
  
I speak up. "Yeah right, anyone that's down with biking, street or sport, knows that that's the source for the latest innovations. Shizuka wouldn't know, she's to much into sending all men underground and taking over a woman-filled world…speaking of which, I just dropped her off at that ridiculous book-signing."  
  
Jounouchi crosses his arms, and stares at me intently, the side of his mouth curling into a snarl. " Oh yeah? And what did she have on?"  
  
I gulp. "I uh, plead the fifth?"  
  
He pounds his fist on the counter, hissing through his teeth. " I knew it! I told her, just because she's of age, I still don't approve of my sister running around town with her clothes hanging off her, just so some perverted dude could ogle her when she's damn near naked!"  
  
I think with a shudder, 'Like me? I was that perverted dude just an hour ago…' I take a deep breath and say quickly " No, Jou, it wasn't that bad, I mean, I wouldn't have let her leave the house if she was dressed…inappropriately."  
  
He calms down a bit, and sits back down with a sigh. I'm a little disappointed, I love seeing him when he's quick-tempered, it's so much a part of his appeal. " Yeah, Mokuba, I believe you, you do look out for my baby sister, I don't think that I could ever thank you enough."  
  
Now, you're going to laugh at me when I say this, but I promise to KILL, in a bloody, unrecognizable manner, you if you tell anyone what I'm about to say…I nearly squealed like a yaoi fangirl (sorry!)at that last line, I wanted to hug him, squeeze him, and call him George, if he had ANY idea of how he could, heh-heh, thank me! Oh, the humanity…  
  
"Way-ell…" I suddenly look down at my feet, which were all of a sudden all too interesting in how they shuffled crooked lines in my anxiety, " There might be SOMETHING that you could do to repay me…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! Thought that I was going to get to the point there, huh? Sorry, I wanted to get something else out before I got to the meat of the matter… I know, it's short, and a little sucky, but a lot of this fic is going to be short chaptered, but don't worry, things will get interesting in the near future! Iknow the coupling is freaking some folks out a little, but I think that it's an interesting possibility, and I'll make that possibility as painless as possible (excluding the bondage scene…kidding!) One love! 


	3. Now it's on!

Warnings: Swearing, even more OOC, mentions of M/M relations, rating hiked up just a notch for that very reason.  
  
Disclaimer: Other than this and any other fanfics that I have written and are forthcoming, I have no legal claim, ownership or liabilities to anything affiliated to Yu-Gi-Oh or its likeness thereof. (Note: Now I think that sounds okay, but I bet it's still crap nonetheless...but this will from now on be my default disclaimer, I'll just repeat it on everything else I write from here on out. If you think it could use some revision, I'm always open to suggestions...I just find disclaimers rather tiring at times!)  
  
A/N: Umm, not much to say here, except that I hiked up the rating because things are going to start gearing up really soon for Mokuba/Jou. Oh, I wanna give shout-outs: Digipuppy (who provided me with really great pics!), Dai-onna (the girl got skills like you wouldn't believe!) Ryou- chan, Mr. Cat, Ians-Koibito, Ninetails, Saendie(*faints*! What an honor!) Tammy, Agumon the Avenger, Sinsisters, pale lavender eyes, LadyoftheRingsCP2R, so many more wonderful people, you guys are ALL absolutely, positively (takes deep breath) AWWWEEESOOMMME! I'm dead serious, I appreciate each and every one who reads my fics, I know that you didn't really have to read them, let alone LIKE them, and your words of support really, really encourage me. I thank you all from the bottom of Seto's wallets (now, that's deep!) and even if you hate my stuff from here on out, I'll still have love for ya. I aim to please, so all comments are once again welcome, and please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Still watching my feet, I hear him shift himself off of the stool, and come around the counter to stand right next to me. I then feel a warm, long- fingered hand placed onto the back of my neck, rubbing up and down gently from base to nape. My breath hitches as I feel a slow burn build on my cheeks. Jounouchi says softly, "Hey, are you okay, you look like you have a lot weighing on you. Whatever I can do to help, Mokuba, just say it, and I'll do it." He reaches up a little further to stroke my hair. Whoa, I - I didn't see THAT coming! I never thought that he would just touch me so.intimately like that, just out of the blue. And this is not just a regular clap on the shoulder, or a friendly jab on the arm, he's actually *caressing* me! I fight back the beginnings of a full-body shudder, I can't afford a moment of weakness, not even now!  
  
But.I almost forget what I was going to say, I'm so busy concentrating on that hand in my hair, and how soothingly he massages my scalp. I'm very self-conscious about people touching my hair, I only allow a select few to even go near it. There's something about Jounouchi's hands....I've heard that hair is nothing more than dead cells, having no other purpose than vanity and warmth. But I swear that when he touches my hair, it comes alive as if each strand had nerve endings sending small, tingling shocks down my back! I lower my eyelids a little just to focus more on how gently, almost lovingly, he rakes his hands through my long black locks.  
  
Suddenly, I remind myself of my purpose, and unwillingly break out my daze to look up at his face. He's still got that warm smile, but it seems even softer now, as if he already understood what was on my mind. His eyes, the color of freshly-turned earth, have a glimmer of something that makes my stomach leap a little. I feel that burn spread more throughout my face, could I be THAT obvious? I steel myself to finally speak, surprising myself by changing what I was originally going to say.  
  
" Jounouchi, I... I have to ask you something."  
  
He moves his hand down from my hair to smooth over my cheek, his other hand placed lightly on my shoulder. " Go on, Mokuba, it's okay, it's just me."  
  
I drop my head again, and let out a cross between a sigh and a groan, he's not making it easy! "Uhh, Jou,I just wanted to know..man, I don't know how to say this.. okay, what do you really think of me?"  
  
He places both hands onto my face now, lifting my head even more so that we could share eye contact. " I don't follow, Mokuba. I thought you knew how much I liked you."  
  
I think, 'He liked me?! Wait a minute, that's not what he mean,now I'm taking things out of context. Maybe he does still see me as some strange kid!'  
  
"W-well, yeah, I knew we've always been cool, you know, but what I meant was.do you still see me as a kid, or...as I am now? I mean, do you really see how different I've become?" I feel so foolish and corny right now, I'm going to make him freak...I try to look away, his eyes are boring into mine so intently.  
  
"Mokuba." Jounouchi firms his gentle hold on my face slightly, only enough to keep me from turning away from his gaze. "Mokuba, please, look at me. I think I understand what you're getting at now. If you're asking me if I've noticed how much you have grown.the answer is a definite yes. When you were a kid, after I got to know you, I started to admire your attitude, you were very outspoken and smart for your age. But, I couldn't explain it, there was something that made you more compelling, like I could relate to you on so many levels, even back then.that's probably why I watched you grow and change..." He stops abruptly and looks away for a moment, as if he said something really embarrassing. I can see the beginnings of...of a blush (!) right across the bridge of his nose. He quickly drops his hands and looks up at me a small, guilty frown crossing his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds, you know, getting all touchy-feely like that! You just looked like something was eating away at you, and I go a little over board when it comes to that consolation thing..." Now he's the nervous one, looking anxiously around the store, occasionally glaring at the few people staring at our*ahem*moment.  
  
I'm trying to look anywhere but directly at him myself, a warm flush pooling at my cheeks. I pretend to have a sudden interest in the new "Sailor Rockettes" collectable dolls with the kung-fu grip. Don't ask, people are just WEIRD in their tastes. I sigh heavily. I guess we both felt like we said too much...I'm not exactly sure about what just happened. But I'll certainly take what Jounouchi almost said, or didn't say, as a good sign, that's for sure!  
  
I try to break the awkward moment. " Hey Jou, don't worry about it. I've just been thinking about a lot of odd things lately, just don't pay me no mind. Look, isn't your shift about to end in a few?"  
  
Jounouchi looks at me again, flipping his frown up into a grin. That's better, that's more the Jou I know! " Oh, yeah, I was just about to tell Taro that I was about to bounce on out, he's supposed to relieve me for this afternoon shift. Why, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping we could go somewhere and just, I don't know, hang out, I guess. I mean, we haven't seen each other for a good while, you know, with me and school and you and the store and everything..."  
  
" Sounds good! Look, just give me a minute to talk to Taro and gather my stuff, I'll be right back!"  
  
"All right, I'll be at the back." I smile at his retreating form, I always liked watching him walk, he has an unusually easygoing gait. Here I go again, gushing away, the Almighty Fountain of Mokuba's Crappy Sappies. Well, excuse me for digging the guy, if you only knew the reasons why...oh hell, I'm starting to rhyme, not a good thing!  
  
I head for the adult section, I need a good laugh. As soon as I walk up, a lady carrying an armful of hentai yaoi doujinshi nearly knocks me down. She excuses herself, and glances around nervously and coughs as she tires to discreetly tuck the doujinshi under her arm, tiptoing away. I shake my head with a chuckle, I tell you, some folks gotta have their smut, not that I can blame them, really!  
  
I wander over to the all -male section, just out of curiosity. Normally, I would go to the girl-girl section for kicks, but there's only but so much of oversized, proportionally- incorrect boobies one could stare at! I pick up one doujinshi, and start to flip through it, laughing at the flowery dialogue and the overflow of tears and sweat. Then I come across one page that's quite interesting. I'm not sure if I can explain exactly what the position was, all I can say is that I didn't know, even as a guy myself, that men were that capable of THAT much flexibility! I've slept with women who were practically gymnasts, and those girls acted prudish compared to some of the moves I saw those guys pull off! Geez, on one panel there's even more overflow, but let's just say that this time, it's definitely not sweat or tears flowing from THESE guys..I don't even think that I could geyser off like that! I begin to blush as I start to placing my face and Jounouchi's in place of the men in the doujinshi.  
  
I then feel a light tap on my shoulder. "See something you like?"  
  
I must have jumped high enough to smoke clouds, I was so startled! I whip around and drop the doujinshi to come face-to-face with GoldiStud himself, his golden bangs fringing his amused brown eyes. I blush even harder, how long had he been standing there?  
  
Jounouchi bends down to pick up the doujinshi, and smiles at the title. " Hmm, 'A Drink of Nectar'. You have good taste, Mokuba, this is actually one of the better quality yaoi. I had no idea you were into that raunchy stuff, I didn't think you even approved of it!"  
  
I think that I would thank whoever would listen for making me disappear into thin air, which would really be nice right about now... I'm so mortified, I can't even talk straight. "I-I w-wasn't really looking at-t-t- it, it's n-not r-r-eally my c-cup of tea!"  
  
Jounouchi places the book back, and places a friendly hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring pat. " Hey, man, calm down, I know you were just curious, that's all. Besides, even if you were into reading that, I wouldn't have minded, I read a few of those myself, just for shits and giggles! It's nothing to be ashamed about, believe me."  
  
I start to relax. Man, does he know how to make a guy feel 100% comfortable in any situation, or what? Ah, there's another reason..."Okay. Are you ready to roll, I was thinking about a movie or something?"  
  
"Oh yeah, capital idea! Hey, have you seen "Dammit, I'm Dead! 5' yet?"  
  
I brighten up at the title, god, I love that series! " I thought you'd never ask! Is that the one with the sledgehammer-wielding masseuse?"  
  
Jounouchi bounces up and down like a kid at Christmas, "Yeah, that's the one! I think the next showing's at four, so we'd better get going if we're going to make it."  
  
I place an arm around him, compadre-style, I'm just that comfortable with him. " All right, let's head out! I'm parked right by the door." We leave the bookstore, conversing rapidly about the beautiful violence of the "Dammit, I'm Dead!" series. And you wonder why I like the man so much.Phase One: Simply ask him out...complete! Now, onward to Phase Two! Wish me fuc- I mean, luck!  
  
  
  
Okay, so that last line was lame, but I've been working for 10-12 hours straight for the past five days (not that I'm complaining,really, OT is good!) in a row, so please excuse the corn factor, my brain's not wired correctly at the moment. Since ff.net keeps shutting down on me (I just barely got this chapter up before it wigged out on me again!), Chapter 4 will take a while, but not too long of one. Thanks again! 


	4. Almost there

Disclaimer: I have no claims to Yu-gi-oh and its characters, truth be told, I don't want to own any of them, I just wanna play with them for a while, no harm done.

Hey, everyone, it's good to be back! I'm sorry about not finishing this much sooner, I originally intended to pull it off and abandon it. But because of all of the kind, patient, cool folk that continued to review this fic and others for over two years, and because I still have a hard time finding anyone else who wants to give Mokuba any kind of play (especially with Jounouchi),I really wanted to revisit this fic and where I wanted to go with it. This chapter is kind of a weird read, but please keep in mind that I started this a very long time ago, so things may not sound the same. Pardon the cursing- that's just part of the vision I have of adult Mokuba POV, I have this at PG-13 for that very reason. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up everyday to a huge jumble of thoughts jammed up in my head, and a like assortment of emotions thrumming through the rest of my body, all of which give me a dose of nervous energy to start my day off . Weird as it may seem, this freshly harnessed energy actually does the trick of dragging me out of bed and starting me on my typical morning ritual. Don't get me wrong, I am highly thankful for every new day I'm allowed to tack onto my lifetime! But, more often than not, I have felt like an incomplete mess lately, kind of like I have unfinished business that I already know I won't get to today, tomorrow, or any other day for that matter. I think that I am permanently wired for procrastination- waiting for things to happen of their own accord has always been a favorite pastime for me.

Ooo-kay, I bet you're wondering two things: how is all of this making any sense, and when am I going to get to the GOOD parts, you know, like the outcome of my date with the Blond and the Beautiful? Well hold up, I'll get to the date in a second, just let me explain something to you. I want you guys to really understand that I see Jou as more than a body that just won't let up, with a unbelievably subtle sexuality that makes my netherlands twitch on site.

You see, all that stuff I was telling about just now is a result of living as a Kaiba. I'm all edgy and anxious inside all of the damn time, because between keeping my big brother from retreating back into his cold persona, and trying to cope with my own defensiveness (both of which our past has made more than necessary), I can't help but think that maybe I could just someday lose my mind. And that scares the hell out of me, because seeing what our stepfather almost completely destroyed in Seto, led me into a rage that I couldn't do much with as a kid, but still carries on in me after all those years.

Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I see Jou as a potential catalyst to all this crazy mess that I have created in my head. I mean, if given the chance, if I got to really know him, maybe even fall more in love with him, I could refocus all that rage into protectiveness. You see, I've always wanted to protect Seto, but he's so hardheaded and self -reliant, he would never even spare me the chance to look after him. And I would love to have someone who doesn't mind falling back on me sometimes, to let me provide security and comfort for a change.

Even when I was just a little kid, a lot of times I found myself wanting to boost up Jou's confidence in tough situations, even when my own big brother made him feel like a clown at times. Yeah, I know, he had plenty of friends that were his constant source of support (even Seto wanted to cheer him on a couple of times...well,sorta...but you didn't hear that from me). But it was always different for me, because I knew from the jump that Jou and I always had something in common: we will fight to the death for those we loved, no questions asked. Which is why I know for sure that if we were to ever get together, there would not be a single enemy in existence that could say shit or _do_ shit to us without getting their asses kicked in. Jou and I would be a force to be reckoned with, if we had a chance together. I need that in my life. Naw, scratch that, I just need Jou in my life, that's all I'll need to stay happy and sane.

Enough of this introspective, analytical, whatever, crap that I'm trying pump you with. Just let it be known that I love Jou in ways that I can't really explain, I just want to make him feel as good as he makes me feel. Enough with the philosophy. On to the date...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did the business end of my boot taste, bee-yotch!"

"Like under-kitten, sire!!"

"I can't hear you, Faux-Q!!!"

"Please forgive, sire! My voice hasn't been the same since you went bungee on my vocal cords, Your Majnasty!"

I could barely get out the last line without cracking up like a lunatic right in the middle of the parking lot. Jou and I were repeating all of the insane exchanges made in "Dammit I'm Dead- 5", which we just finished seeing. I swear, that movie was so funny, we were staggering like a beat-down Mike Tyson out of the theater because we had to hold each other up from laughing so hard. I took advantage of the situation enough to briefly brush my hand against Jou's left buttcheek a couple of times when I pretended to lose my grip around his waist. Heh heh, whoops.

It was opening weekend, so of course there were like a million people all over the place. It took us a while to reach my car, which I didn't mind at all, since I was still holding onto Jou. I guess he didn't mind either, because he was howling and shouting out lines louder than me. So you know that we got a few stares, some amused, some disgusted, who cares. I didn't give a fuck, I was just happy to see my baby having a good time.

Jou managed to stop cracking up enough to comment, "I always knew you were as screwed in the head as I am, Mokuba. 'Cause you're probably the only other person I know that can sit through that and get every crazy-assed line without asking a bunch of annoying questions." He pauses for a moment to give me the weirdest lopsided, goofy grin. I return his grin with one no less insane, followed by a playful jab at his chin. He catches my fist lightly, with an equally playful wink.

By now, we've reached my car. As I dig for my keys, I still hear uncontrollable sniggering over from Jou's side. I glance over to see what was still so funny, and ask him as much. He grins mischievously and replies with another movie line: "I've been hit sire! Two to the chest...one for the team, and one for the roadtrip!" Then he goes and lifts his shirt up to his neck, showing off his entire lickable torso, complete with two of the most pert nips that ever took form on a human body! I'm telling you, I almost made vanilla bloomer-pudding... Ooooweeee, that's nice.

I bet you think I went ahead and had my way with him on the lot, with many innocent bystanders getting an eyeful of sex so hot, probably shut down completely if someone went and published it in full detail on its site. Unh unh. You forget that I'm a Kaiba, therefore I must uphold the macho cool that has successfully made me and my brother the finest arrogant bastards the world has to offer.

I simply stepped around the car, strolled over to my (now giggling) little exhibitionist, and ended his northern exposure by swiftly pulling his shirt back down. I smooth his shirt out a little, with him watching me curiously, as if he knew what was coming. I then ask him, "Didn't your mama teach you-"I tweak his left nipple, making it rock solid-"that it's impolite-"I squeeze the right one, just to make Jou's low moans a tad more audible-"to point-" I rub them both with a couple of quick swipes, with just enough pressure to keep them all nice and hard under the fabric-"and stare?"

I end my sentence with the tip of my index finger held under his chin so I can bring his now very deep brown eyes, darkened with fresh arousal, to meet mine. Damn , I think to myself, I did all that?...Just look at him, he thought he could get the best of me, but as it turns out I almost got him on his knees with just a few quick motions...maybe he's more attracted to me than I thought. I narrow my eyes as I struggle to keep one corner of my mouth from curling into a smirk at this new development. Whoa, what the truck.... I really am acting more like my megalomaniac of a big brother. Now that ain't right! I ignore the idea, and focus on Jou's eyes more intensely. I then bring my entire hand up to fully cup Jou's chin, encouraging him to hold my gaze just as intently. I began to wonder what he really thinks of me right now, in this intimate moment.

We must have stood still there for a couple of minutes, me deep in thought, Jou deep in lust, both of us probably wanting to be deep in each other, judging from our current situation. Jou is the first to come back to himself, and slowly shakes his head from side to side as he steps back a little, breaking our eye contact. I cut off my train of thought, and try to straighten myself up. I called myself trying to appear unfazed, but I probably ended up looking rather stupid, as if being that close to Jou didn't affect me in both my upper and lower heads. As I nervously busy myself with making my arousal less apparent by readjusting my jeans somehow, I build up enough nerve to look up at him. Oh, I lie to you not, I've never seen him look more innocent, with the newly-formed flush tinting both sides of his face, and his eyes shyly avoiding mine. He's obviously as anxious as I am to break the sudden uncomfortable silence that we created out of the unveiling of our mutual attraction. Hold up_- what did I say just now?_

Oh, _hell, _no. Do you remember the little wimpy side of me I mentioned earlier, you know, the one that's lounging around in my subconscious wearing a pink nightie? Call it my sensitive, romantic half, shit, I don't care, the point is the raving little bitchking managed to take over my good common sense!

So that's why I've been standing here in the middle of a frickin' lot acting like a low-budget romance novel character in front of a man I simply want to love... and oh yeah, boinking him would be nice too.

You know what? I think too damn much. And I talk even more. Time to act NOW.

I cease my little "Oh, I'm so nervous, I'm so scared he'll find out how I feel" _bullshit_ act, come to my senses, and draw up to my full height, eyes dead-set on Jou's. He's about half a head shorter than I am, so now he's looking up at me with cautious curiosity, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

"Uhhh, Mokuba...is there something wr-"

"Say 'ahh' Jou." I grab the back of his head and move in for the kill. Before he can finish his sentence, I have him speaking in my native tongue- french. I alternate from sucking on his bottom lip to lashing my tongue against his until he warms up and tries to taste me too. For what seemed like several minutes, we kissed each other in a uncontrollably lustful manner, only breaking for the barest of seconds to snatch just enough breath to dive down each others' throats again. I have both arms wrapped in a crush-hold around my Jou, and I maintain that hold as I reluctantly pull away from the kiss to speak. It takes me a while, because I'm gasping and panting from both the kiss and the heaping helpful of ass that Jou decided to grasp onto during our tonguefight. Oh gee, guys, do you think he likes me too? You decide!

Finally, I manage to speak up. "I guess we've said what we wanted to say. Damn, actions do speak louder." For some reason, that sounded like a dumb thing to say.

Jou, whose swiping his mouth with one hand and still deathgripping one cheek of my ass with the other, is still panting too. But, he nods his head and tells me, "In case you haven't noticed...Big Brother is watching..."

I almost say "What? Seto's here? Show yourself, freak!" just to be a smart-ass, but I know what he meant. By now, I_ know_ we had a live studio audience watching all this. Sure enough, as I do a quick side to side glance around to observe exactly how many spectators (with good taste, I might add) we have, and catch a few eyes watching. Funny enough, most of those folks seem to be more curious, instead of the usual "eww, lookie at the two dudes about to get it on, gross, I'm calling my congressman about this!"_look_ I half expected. Well hah, fat chance of them getting a feature-length screwfest, because right now, I want my Jou all to myself (unless I decide to tape everything...heh,heh kidding. Maybe.) So, I eagerly pushed Jou into his side of my car, pass a wave and a wink to our little cluster of pervy fans, and jump in to head for the Kaiba mansion. I swear I heard applause as I pulled out of the lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this, if not, tell me about that too, all reviews are welcome. To be honest, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm not sure if I can put sex up here, what with the restrictions and all...if anybody really wants to see some real Mokie/Jou love, I'll be more than happy to accommodate!


End file.
